Silicone resins are excellent in terms of characteristics such as transparency, heat resistance, and light resistance and are also excellent in terms of hardness or rubber elasticity and are thus used as photosemiconductor sealing materials, optical waveguide materials, and the like. On the other hand, in spite of excellent durability, silicone resins have problems of a high coefficient of expansion, a high gas permeability (the gas barrier property is poor), a poor adhesiveness to base materials, and the like. Therefore, metal oxide particles of zirconium oxide, titanium oxide, or silicon oxide are dispersed and conjugated in silicone resin materials, thereby compensating for the above-descried defects and improving functions (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 to 5).